


Pipework

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc-V Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: When the pipes go bad, someone has to fix them.  And by someone, Rin means herself.
Kudos: 3





	Pipework

**Title:** Pipework  
**Characters:** Rin, Yuugo  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Arc-V ending compatible: A57, 500; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, drabble a day for a week; Arc-V Flash Bingo, #36, corrode  
**Notes:** This takes place pre-canon.  
**Summary:** When the pipes go bad, someone has to fix them. And by someone, Rin means herself.

* * *

Rin stared at the water as it poured out of the faucet, then turned it off, trying not to wrinkle her nose too hard at the smell that wafted upwards. She didn’t succeed nearly as much as she wanted to. 

_Bad pipes._ That wasn’t much of a surprise. Down here, pipes were more often bad than they weren’t. Sometimes they could be fixed – if those up high could be bothered. But most of the time they simply didn’t care. If things were to be fixed around here, then the people here had to take care of it themselves. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d done it. She sincerely doubted that it would be the last. 

The hard part was to find out which pipe in particular was giving them the problem. She considered getting Yuugo to check it out. 

_No. He’d get distracted._ She liked Yuugo; he was an amazing duelist and D-Wheeler. But when it came to the kind of focus that repair work required, he lacked something. At least when it didn’t involve D-Wheeling. Plumbing wasn't his forte. 

Truth to tell it wasn’t hers either but she still knew how to do it. Plumbers weren’t common here, so it was one of the things that people just learned. 

She dug up her tool box and worked her way to where the pipes were. She had a few spare pipes – mostly taken from ruined homes that didn’t have a need for the pipes anymore. She wasn’t sure why they were ruined, but they were a good source of spare parts. These weren’t the best either, but she’d scrubbed them over and over until they were as clean as she could get them. 

Rin lost herself in the work, searching for the non-working pipe, and was right in the middle of getting it unhooked when the door banged open and familiar footsteps entered. 

“Hey, Rin!” Yuugo caroled. “Rin, where are you?” He stopped and she could all but see him tapping one foot. “Rin?” 

“I’m under here,” Rin said. “Fixing a pipe.” 

“Rin? I heard you but I didn’t _hear_ you.” Yuugo took a few more steps closer to her. “What’s going on?” 

Rin let out a sigh and wriggled herself out from under the sink. “Yuugo.” 

His eyes lit up the moment that he saw her. “Rin! What’re you doing?” He sniffed a little. “What’s that smell?” 

“The pipes. I’m fixing them.” She waved a pipe at him. “So go sit down and let me finish this.” 

Yuugo pouted at once. “I can help!” 

“Go sit down.” Rin repeated, waving her pipe again. “There’s only room for one of us under there and I’m almost done anyway.” 

She almost expected him to attempt to try to help anyway. Instead, he pouted a little more before heading to sit down, crossing his arms and looking more adorable than he had any right to. 

Rin decided to finish the plumbing before he started _seriously_ pouting. Otherwise it would never get done. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Now, did Rin get the plumbing done before Yuugo pouted too much at her? Probably. She probably smacked him.


End file.
